Character Tiers
The Character Tier System is being introduced into the Dusk WtA venue to help determine pre-play experience and post-play advancement. It primary establishes starting renown and opportunities to rank up characters via active play and renown. It goes into effect for applications following 8/15/11. This is a game mechanic only; characters do not refer to themselves by tier only by rank. It effects primarily shifters, especially werewolves. There is still a character cap of 20 active characters per player. Anything with the status of no limit = players can apply for as many of these characters as they wish, so long as they do not break their 20 active character limit. Not all tribe+auspice combination is open and the in-game political structure of the Shadow Lords, Silver Fangs, Children of Gaia and Fianna are so well-established that new PCs of adren rank will need to have a specific story purpose, such as serving as antagonists or being the leaders of a specific camp (or both). T1 Ordinary kinfolk, pre-change shifters, pre-RoP cub shifters. These characters have no renown at creation, but following a RoP or in case of kinfolk, following an event that brings them to positive notice of spirits/sept leadership, they may earn their first renown and get promoted to T2. status: open to everyone, no limit except limits established by MtA and CtD venues regarding mage/sorcerer/psychic kinfolk & kithain/kinain kinfolk. T2 Extraordinary kinfolk, young cliaths. Young cliaths have three renown at creation based on auspice, which is meant to represent their RoP and events of their first few months. Kinfolk who are extremely active in roles that earn them renown (typically mages, fae, sorcerers/psychics, or kinfolk with influential occupations such as sheriff, mayor, etc.) fit into this category. They might go on missions, but until they've been in play for a long time and being extraordinary over a long time, they don't have deed names. Young cliaths should have deed names from thier RoP. Starting 8/15/11 new cliath apps must include a brief write-up of their RoP and two other renown stoires in order to start with 3 renown. status: open to everyone, no limit T3 Epic kinfolk, older cliaths. Older cliaths get six renown at creation based on auspice, which is meant to represent their RoP and events that took place over a year or two of being a cliaths. Kinfolk who have reached "epic" status are known by name and reputation throughout the protectorate and likely to earn deed names in-game. They are going to be treated with the same respect by many Garou as a cliath would- some, especially mages and fae might receive even more respect than purely from roleplay. Starting 8/15/11, older cliaths can have up to 6 renown but must have renown stories that cover all ot it, starting with their RoP. status: open to everyone, no limit T4 Young fosterns. They start with 12 positive renown points to be eligeable for a rank. These young fosterns are meant to be incredibly common- this it the rank that is expected for shifters to normally reach 10-14 months after their Rite of Passage and very easy to obtain in-game by active players. Starting 8/15/11, young fosterns must have renown stories that cover all the renown they earned pre-introduction, starting with their RoP. status: by approval only, no limit for approved players T5 Veteran fosterns. Fosterns who are apped at T5 can have between 12-18 renown, but all of it should be covered by renown stories on sheet. Active characters who started play in TC/Vegas in 2009/early 2010 can conceiveably have this status. They're often pack alphas or part of very established packs and might have sept positions. status: by approval only, no limit for approved players. Certain tribe-auspice combinations are encouraged. T6 Young adrens. Several characters apped as T5 fosterns in November have been promoted to T6 adrens already in Dusk. Young adrens should have 24 renown that meets their auspice requirements; at least --half-- needs to be depicted in renown stories on their sheets. Young adrens are the captains or middle-managers at the sept and expected to be actively taking other Garou, their packs and others, on missions status: by approval only, currently no limit but.certain tribe-auspice-camp combinations will be resticted for application (( aka no new Silver Fang or Shadow Lord adrens )). This list will be reviewed every 6 months. T7 Well-seasoned adrens. Several characters who started as well-seasoned adrens were given early in-game promotions in Dusk to fill SPC rolls. These kinds of characters will be handled more on a case-by-case basis but there are (as of 8/15/11) some openings in the WtA venue, especially for under-played tribes. They start with 36 renown based on auspice and must have renown stories for at least --half--. status: by approval only, limit of 1 each for approved players. Certain tribe-auspice-camp combinations will be encouraged or restricted for application. This list will be reviewed every 6 months. T8 New athros. These characters will be rare for the rest of 2011; they will come into being primarily as SPC for game support or specific storylines and future in-game advancement if Dusk is still around in 2-3 years. status: specific character types offered to specific players for specific reasons T9 Established athros. New T9 characters are going to be incredibly rare except for tribal NPCs or NPCs for specifc plot lines with a shelf life. status: primarily rewarded to plot monkeys to do specific things for the venue. T10 Elders like Thekla Walks-With-The-Past. There are no intentions of introducing any new elders into Dusk in 2011. status: closed return to Renown return to Werewolf Main Page Category:Renown Category:Werewolf Category:Ranks